


Westerns & Chill

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Bondage, Netflix and Chill, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sleepy Cuddles, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ocelot finally gets a TV in his room on Mother Base, and as anyone would expect, decides to bing Westerners, inviting you to join along. Unfortunately, a night of movies never ends up how we expect it will, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Westerns & Chill

You giggled to yourself as the man beside you fidgeted happily in his seat as the opening credits for the movie began to roll. Ocelot had somehow found the opportunity to drag a quaint little television into his room in the Administrative Quarters of Mother Base and, just as you and most other people would expect, his very first action after completing his instructed courses and the usual mounds of paperwork for the day, with your help of course, was to experience the latest and greatest in Western film. The only surprising thing about that day, really, was his invitation for you to join him in doing so. You were very close, though the older man seemed bewildered at your open displays of close affection to him, hugs, nuzzles, and other simple physical contact of that effect. It seemed to shock him at first, as if he had never experienced it before, but after its continuation due to your silent determination, he grew to inadequately cover his developed enjoyment of your touch with a feign of just putting up with it.

Despite the closeness between you, you still felt incredibly flattered when the man invited you to his room one warm night, giddy at the prospect of sharing his favourite movies, for once shedding his cool demeanour. Naturally, you had accepted, and that's what left you in your position, sitting beside Ocelot on the edge of his bed, which was bigger than most, certainly due to his administrative status, and amazingly comfortable. You knew you'd probably enjoy the movies, that is unless, of course, you layed down and fell asleep before the evident marathon was over, a real possibility after a long day of work.

The movie began and Ocelot looked to you with a smile to ensure you were paying attention. You smirked back and lost yourself in the surprisingly enthralling plot of the 1980s-made Western. Before you knew it, the main character was already in a high-noon showdown, toting his shiny pistol and brown duster. As anyone would expect, the gruff protagonist came out the winner, spinning his gun back into the holster casually after shooting down his nemesis in a quick-drawing duel. The scene seemed generic enough to you, but looking to Ocelot, the man was practically losing his mind over it. He happily explained the techniques employed by the protagonist that brought him his victory, as well as the undoings of the main villain. You conversed with him and fuelled his joy, that is, until the main character's love interest came running towards him. You giggled and cooed at the sweetness at the couple, hugging Ocelot as the main character did to the dressed-up Western woman. As the actress was pulled into a deep kiss, to your surprise, you were as well. Strong arms held you tightly as soft lips crashed roughly against yours. Too shocked to pull away, and too curious to even want to try, you felt as a tongue invaded your mouth, barely having to compete for any sort of dominance. Ocelot pulled you even closer to him as he explored your mouth with his, and you found yourself timidly moaning at the feeling. Ocelot smirked. This wasn't in the movie.

Eventually the kiss was broken, and the bigger man looked down at you, who he held so close that you were practically in his lap. His grey eyes were warm, much warmer than they were usually. He gently stroked your hair as he awaited your view on the current situation. You stuttered incomprehensibly, completely addled by the shift in attitude of the man. He appeared to interpret your shock as hesitance or dislike, and he seemed close to backing off and apologizing shamefully, but you quickly managed to giggle about the odd situation. He looked to you in confusion, and you kept your smile, muttering about how cute he was shyly, unaccustomed to speaking to your superior in such a way. He chuckled awkwardly, seemingly just as new to this is as you were, and slowly pulled you into another, gentler kiss. This time you were able to take part, and you felt his face heat up as you worked your way around his mouth. He lifted you fully onto his lap, causing you to straddle him, and pulled you into a warm bear hug. You enjoyed feeling the strength of his firm body for a moment, and he pulled away with a kiss on your forehead before he began to rub his hands across your thighs, clearly looking to elicit a response.

He purred your name into your ear as he slid off his gloves and continued the action slowly. You allowed a soft moan to slip as his hands inches higher and higher on your spread legs and you felt yourself heating up. He smirked as he took his warm hands away, and you felt dissatisfied. You shifted forward in his lap, seated right against him now, and felt an overwhelming need to frustrate the cool man. You smiled to yourself as he wrapped his arms around your waist, curious about the new position, and hummed, pleased, when you leaned down and began kissing at his neck. You bit down on his nape and felt him grip roughly at your sides, clearly enjoying the pain that you were inflicting, although you were sure that he would've preferred being the one in power. Once his grip grew too tight to handle without being distracted by the pain, you stopped your rough biting and gently licked the bruises and punctures on his neck, throwing him into a series of soft sighs, and much gentler treatment of you. He purred words of approval as you tenderly ran your tongue across the sensitive abused skin, and you felt him hardening under you at your treatment.

Despite enjoying the attention, Ocelot grew resentful at his prolonged position of submission, and felt a strong need to force you into the condition of needy, dependant vulnerability, totally at the mercy of his actions, your power limited to pleas and begging. He found it to be a nice thought, and he promptly wrestled you under him, ditching the gentleness and passivity of before, his well-trained and developed muscles overtaking your efforts with pathetic ease. You struggled roughly under him, knowing that once you lose your dominance it was unlikely you'd get it back, as well as enjoying the feeling of his strength, and the ease with which he was able to control you. He smirked at your meagre efforts and kissed you roughly. You could tell that his arousal had reached a brink, and he began undressing quickly. Following the removal of his shirt and belt, as well as the unbuttoning of his pants and odd keeping of his scarf, Ocelot seemed to grow impatient, and his hungry eyes met yours as he eagerly began pulling off your shirt, his hands moving nimbly. He removed your bra and kissed and nipped at your breasts, further building the thick tension and tightening the developing knot in your stomach. You moaned in pleasured agony as he bit down on your breast, breaking skin and ensuring that it hurt more than your bites did to him. It was this calculated pain that pushed you into desperate and aroused impatience.

Once released, you placed your hand gently on his chest and rubbed tenderly. Ocelot's muscles tensed and relaxed under your touch as you moved down his firm abdomen. You eagerly finally reached his undone pants and began to slide them down. Before making much progress, you felt your arms pinned down again, whimpering in disappointment. Ocelot, purposely positioning his hardness against your throbbing, desperate heat, leaned down to your ear. He licked and nibbled your ear gently, delicately rocking his hips and making the clothes between you feel like torture. As your hips began to buck, barely even within your control anymore, he held them down and slowed the rhythm of his rocking even further, purring into your ear in a husky voice.

"As long as you keep misbehaving like that, I'll have to punish you, you know." You could tell by his tone how much he was enjoying the situation, and before long he took it a step forward, as he slowly removed his scarf and looked down at you as he tied your hands tightly against the headboard of the bed, the soft fabric tight enough to prevent much movement, but still loose enough to prevent discomfort. You knew better than to resist his actions. He pecked a gentle kiss on your lips before moving down to your chest, stomach, and hips, planting gentle kisses the whole way down. When he finally reached the top of your pants he unbuttoned them slowly and took his time sliding them off of you, clearly quite good at controlling his own impatience as long as it meant tormenting you further. He threw the clothes into the accumulated pile beside the bed and leaned down between your legs, chuckling softly at your desperate, heavy breaths. He teasingly kissed you through your panties repeatedly and you whined at the dull pleasure. He finally grabbed at the final piece of clothing and slid it off unbearably slowly. He massaged the throbbing, wet, nerve-filled area lightly with his fingers at first, skillfully avoiding your entrance while rubbing close enough to throw your body into even more eager tension, and rubbed your bundle of nerves in rough circular motions just enough times to make your hips buck again, before stopping as soon as your moans became intense. He resumed rubbing your thighs as he made it obvious that you weren't going to get any further than merciless teasing unless you beg for it. The man looked down at you from his seat between your spread legs and patiently waited. You looked away and meekly refused, not quite desperate enough to be without just a bit of your pride. He smiled playful at you and sighed.

"Give it some time. I hope you know that I'm not going to be as nice about it anymore, though. I think you'll wish that you listened." His Southern-drawled voice was filled with lustful confidence, but you managed to hold your ground regardless, and he slightly tightened the scarf around your wrists. He shuffled backward on the bed slightly and grabbed your hips as he lowered his head. You grabbed the scarf tight enough to turn your knuckles white in an effort to stifle your moans as you felt his warm tongue slowly circling your clit, painfully gently at first, and soon with enough pressure, speed, and rhythm that there was nothing you could do but moan and buck your hips, needing more.

Ocelot seemingly intended to fulfill this need at first. Still sending warm waves of pleasure through you with his tongue attending to your sensitive bundle of nerves, he slowly began to massage around your desperately throbbing entrance once again. Finally letting some of your pride slip, you moaned his name meekly, along with simple pleas. You felt him chuckle a bit as he moved his mouth away and sat up once more, luckily resuming the previous action with his non-occupied hand. After just a few more petty pleas, you felt as Ocelot's finger slowly entered you, making you arch your back slightly at the sensation enhanced ten fold by his earlier merciless teasing, as well as the vulnerable feeling afforded to you by the restraints around your wrists. You continued to moan and buck your hips feverishly, and as a knot began forming in your stomach, he stretched you slightly as he inserted another finger. The fuller sensation as well as the sped up rubbing of your clit drove you even closer to the edge, definitively proving who exactly was in control. Finally, moving his fingers to the correct angle, Ocelot began to hit your sweet spot, and your pleasured moans turned into short, sharp cries at every combined thrust of your erratic hips and his steady arm. After burst after burst of pleasure more potent than you could even imagine it being, you could feel yourself tightening around his fingers, and the knot in your stomach tightening further. As your body took it's first steps into an orgasm it had yearned so desperately for, the pleasure halted abruptly.

"I warned you." Came an amused, lustful voice as your body desperately struggled with being so close to cumming, but unable to. You whined and pulled at the scarf around your wrists pathetically, weak and fatigued by the intense pleasure that was pulled away from you. As you looked up at Ocelot, he was licking off his dripping fingers with a playful smile. He gazed down at the hazy, panting, sweating mess he had made of you contently, leaning down to kiss your lips gently. "Wanna try again?" He cooed at you sweetly as he rubbed your hips gently and planted soft kisses across your face, seemingly rather nurturing of you in your vulnerable state, something much more surprising than his cruel teasing.

After catching your breath, although your body remained uncomfortable and needy, you caught his lips and kissed back gently, prompting a sweet smile from the man on top of you. Sighing and looking away as he rubbed your cheek, clearly enjoying the situation to give genuine affection he had probably been starved of for most or all of his life, your lust finally overtook your pride, and you began to beg. Before you could even finish saying the name you knew him by, he cut you off, somewhat shyly.

"Adamska." He muttered, his accent losing it's Western and taking on an unfamiliar-to-you Russian in order to pronounce it's native name. You took a moment in your hazy state to realize it's meaning, and you continued your lustful, graphic begging, seeing the man blush at the intimate use of his real name. At the conclusion of your submissive pleas, interrupted only by the occasional kiss, Ocelot reached above you and untied your wrists. Rather sore from all the pulling, he rubbed them gently as he pinned them on the bed and leaning in for one last kiss.

As he sat up, Ocelot finally pulled down his tightened pants and boxers, sighing deeply in lust and relief, as well as revealing a member hard enough for you to know that not attending to it eagerly would be nothing short of cruel, and big enough to compel you to. You gingerly raised yourself off of your back as Ocelot seated himself on the bed affront you, grateful for your new freedom. Seating yourself between his legs this time, you leaned down and licked at the fluid already dripping from his proud tip gently and hesitantly. Feeling the hands massaging your scalp and hearing the sighs above you, you, aiming to surprise, ran your tongue, slowly and with adequate pressure, along the sensitive underside of his member, before taking the head in your mouth and continuing licking the tip. Your movements produced deep venereal groans and passionate sighs from the man above you, and the rougher kneading of your hair galvanized you to continue your actions.

After licking his sensitive head and rubbing your fingers gently up and down his base, at this point physically unnecessary teasing done only as an even small form of retribution for his earlier relentless actions, you began bobbing your head slightly, finally taking him fully into your hand, and, at the indirect behest of his carnal groans, as much as you could into your mouth. After a moment of adjustment for yourself, you bobbed your head gently and rubbed your hand in unison. His pleasured panting came in rhythm with your movements, and as you increased your speed his hips joined into the motions. Ocelot's moans got louder, his panting quicker, and his hips more erratic, rocking desperately into the pleasure you provided. You could feel his satisfaction draining the bit of composure your body had gained since your denied orgasm, but fought yourself momentarily to feed your pride instead. As he began to clutch your hair desperately and whisper words in his Russian tongue between grunts and moans, you released his member, and removed your mouth completely, giggling.

The sex-intoxicated man looked at you impatiently, yet with a hint of understanding, respecting but not appreciating the retribution. His eyes, heavy with wild lust, looked into yours as he grabbed you by the hips and pulled you forward, onto his lap with your wet entrance right above his throbbing manhood. The position reignited the absolute carnal desperation brought on earlier, and you slowly began to lower yourself onto him, only to be stopped with his tip barely rubbing your entrance, enough to make you throb and whine. He held your hips in his strong hands, chuckling at the return of control to himself as he pulled you into another kiss, ensuring to drag it on for as long as possible before releasing your lips and finally allowing you to take him inside of you.

You felt as his manhood moved higher and higher within you, the thickness seemingly perfectly caressing every nerve inside of you as you were simply lowering yourself slowly. Once down to the base, you took a moment to adjust to the new amazing feeling as you felt yourself tightening further against his hardness, your body aching and begging you to do your very roughest. The two of you gasped in unison as you moved up and down again slowly, getting used to the thrusts, him astounded at your warm, wet tightness, and you at his size and hardness, fitting each other like a perfect puzzle. Once accustomed to his size, you began bouncing on his lap in a quick rhythm, moaning loudly at the feeling of him rubbing the nerves inside of you over and over again. It took barely any time at all for you to loose your rhythm, even with his arms around your hips for support, your thrusts got erratic and rough, serving well to alleviate the animalistic pressure brought fourth by the teasing contest of before. Amongst your careless moans and yelps, you felt yourself pushed out of his lap and back onto your back, only to be entered once again too quickly to complain. You would soon be grateful of the new position anyways, as the bigger, stronger man's thrusts were much quicker and more forceful than yours were, satisfying you further and once again tightening the knot in your stomach quickly. His hot breath, deep groans and Russian curses soon evaporated around you as the tension in you came to a head, leaving you moaning his real name loudly until you weren't even able to formulate words anymore. A warm wave of pleasure and bliss crashed over you as you contracted even more around him, pushing him to the point of shooting his hot seed deep inside of you with a lecherous grunt. The both of you, exhausted, sweaty, utterly satisfied, panted and revelled in the tides of warmth and pleasure still rolling through every nerve in your body, before Ocelot regained enough composure to drop down beside you in a content heap and pull the blanket over the both of you. He wrapped his arms around you lovingly as you cuddled up to his chest with his smile, comforted by just his scent. He kissed you on the forehead wordlessly and finally, after a long night, you both drifted into peaceful, deep sleep.


End file.
